It has been discovered that cholesterol can potentate the activity of immune modulatory molecules and therefore the combination of cholesterol and immune modulatory molecules can be used in the treatment and/or prevention of human and animal disorders. Vaccines comprising one or more antigens and cholesterol, and vaccines comprising one or more antigens, one or more immune modulatory molecules and cholesterol are described.